


No Time for Tears

by OhanaHoku



Series: A Fated Failure [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Suicide Attempt, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Near Death, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s05e05 The Disir, Season/Series 05, Series, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: His feet were immediately stuck to the cobblestone as if swallowed and held in place by the ground. He’d been told someone fell off the battlements, but he hadn’t been told who. He hadn’t known it was Merlin.orLeon doesn't believe Merlin can survive his fall.
Relationships: Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Fated Failure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488776
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	No Time for Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazingstar29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/gifts).



> So, I was going to work on another story, since I just posted for this one, but I really felt like writing this, so here you go! ;D This installment is gifted to blazingstar29 for their enthusiastic comments on this series! Thank you so much for your support! :)
> 
> Triggers are in the tags, please read them first. Though the suicide scene is not described in this, the aftermath is, though only briefly, so please tread with caution! (AND PLEASE READ THE PRECEDING PARTS OF THIS SERIES BEFORE READING THIS ONE! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: While I have written about suicide, I do not condone or encourage suicide, nor do I wish anyone ever to take their own lives. Please, if you deal with suicidal thoughts or tendencies, talk to someone. If not a friend or family member, then call the suicide hotline where you live and get help, please. I've put a link below that has a list of numbers for various countries where you can talk to someone about the way you feel, without any repercussions or judgement. Please consider this and take the first step to feeling better.  
> [Suicide Hotlines](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)

As Elyan ran out of the courtyard, Leon ran in. He pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers to see the cause of the commotion.

His feet were immediately stuck to the cobblestone as if swallowed and held in place by the ground. He’d been told someone fell off the battlements, but he hadn’t been told who. He hadn’t known it was  _ Merlin. _

While the two weren’t the closest of their group, Leon had come to view Merlin as something of a younger brother. They both shared a deep loyalty to Arthur, a mutual understanding that Arthur was their biggest priority in life. Leon showed this by protecting Arthur in battle, while Merlin showed it by taking care of Arthur day by day, not just as a servant, but as a friend. Merlin had established a deep connection with Arthur that Leon had never been able to. When Arthur had been cracking under the pressure of Uther’s death, Merlin was the only one able to snap him out of it. When the king had been betrayed by Gwen, Merlin was the only one Arthur had truly trusted. Even in their daily lives, one could see it, just how much Arthur had come to depend on Merlin.

That was only cemented by the fact that Arthur was kneeling next to the servant, begging him to stay, to open his eyes, even while it was apparent to Leon that the servant had no chance of surviving. Leon was a knight. He’d seen battle after battle, friend after friend die. He knew how much blood was too much blood.

The puddle that was congealing around Merlin was too substantial. No one could survive losing so much blood in such a short time. The thought made his fists clench, his jaw jut forward just slightly, and an urge to spill tears build behind his eyes. But he pushed the feeling back, forcing the emotions to a dusty corner of his mind, locking them behind bars.

There was no time for tears. Not now. Not when Merlin lay dying on the ground, and the one responsible for it was getting away. Because Leon knew someone had to have pushed Merlin. The walls on the battlement were too tall for a fall to be accidental.

So the question was, who had pushed Merlin? And why?

Leon drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. Merlin’s assailant would not see the end of that day, he vowed it not only to himself and to Merlin, but to his king as well.

With a sharply barked order to the few knights present, Leon turned from the scene and marched towards the stairwell with his men; His eyes dry, but his heart weeping silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 457. The angst in this one is a little lighter than the others so far, but I feel like, being a knight, Leon would be good at compartmentalizing. Also, I apologize if he seems kinda ooc, this is only my second time writing him, and there isn't a lot of reference material for him in the show. :(
> 
> And it's funny, I have two stories featuring Leon and they both have Tears in the title. XD Also, just so no one gets confused, I've switched Gwen's part in this series to the third installment, instead of the fourth, since it fit better in the timeline. :) Let me know what you guys think and have a great day!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
